


Never Have I Ever (12th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Birthday Party, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock Rumlow seems intent on ruining Steve's 14th birthday party, but things take a turn for the better after a game of <em>Never have I ever</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever (12th December)

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first story I've done with Brock or Loki or Thor so yeah...  
> Let me know what you think :)

Steve had been putting out crisps and other snacks when he heard the doorbell ring and rushed to answer it. As soon as he opened the door Bucky popped a party popper over his head and pulled him into a bear hug. 

“Happy 14th birthday, man!” Bucky shouted when he released Steve, brushing the confetti out of his hair then shoving a present into his hands. 

“Thanks,” Steve grinned.

“Is that Bucky Barnes I hear?” Steve’s mother called down the stairs.

“Sure is,” Bucky called back. “How are you Mrs Rogers?” Bucky asked.

“Oh I’m fine,” she said appearing at the top of the stairs. “I’m just going to stay upstairs for Steve’s little party, don’t want to cramp his style,” she winked at Bucky. Steve groaned and face palmed. “Have fun you guys, call me if you need anything.”

There was another ring at the door and Steve opened it to reveal Brock Rumlow who barged into the house without waiting for Steve to step aside.

“Hey Rogers,” Brock sneered, casting his eyes around the small house. Steve sensed Bucky tense up next to him. 

“Hi Brock,” Steve replied.

“So… who else is coming?” Brock drawled.

“Just Thor and Loki,” Brock snorted in response.

“Ugh, why did you have to invite _**Loki?**_ There is no way I’m sleeping in the same room as that faggot,” Steve was about to jump to Loki’s defence when there was a third ring at the door. He opened the door to Thor, who was smiling broadly, and Loki who was cowering slightly behind his brother.

“Many happy returns!” Thor cheered as he and Loki entered and handed over their presents.

“Thanks guys,” Steve smiled as he took the presents from them.

“Shit,” Brock swore. “I forgot to get you a present.” 

“S’okay,” Steve shrugged.

“But I did bring this,” he pulled out a bottle of vodka from inside his jacket. Steve’s eyes grew to the size of saucers and his face turned pale.

“Uh… how about we play COD?” Bucky suggested, quickly changing the subject.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Thor agreed, Loki nodded vigorously from behind him. 

“Sure,” Steve led them through into the lounge and turned on his PlayStation.

“Ugh, you have a PlayStation? _Everyone_ knows that Xbox is better,” Brock huffed throwing himself down on the sofa.

“Steve, why don’t we go and get the drinks and stuff,” Bucky said, gesturing his head towards the kitchen. Steve got up and followed him through to the kitchen and started getting out glasses. Bucky leaned against the side and helped himself to the crisps. “Why the hell did you invite that dickhead?”

“Um, I didn’t really. He just kinda invited himself,” Steve took a bottle of coke out of the fridge and took the bowl of crisps out of Bucky’s hand. Bucky groaned.

“Seriously Steve, you need to learn how to say no,” Bucky grabbed one of the other bowls and the glasses then carried them through to the lounge.

“Hurry up guys!” Brock yelled waving a controller above his head. Bucky clenched his jaw and Steve silently begged him to keep his cool.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“Oh my God Steve! You are so crap at this game!” Brock shouted at him as Steve tried and failed to jump over a wall. “How are you gonna join the army if you can’t even play COD?” Steve tensed up and Bucky shot him a look that said _‘Pay no attention to that asshole’_. Steve smiled weakly back at Bucky. “Bored now,” Brock declared throwing down his controller. “This party is so dead.”

“Maybe we should set up the blow up beds?” Loki suggested.

“Yeah, saves us from having to do it later,” Steve agreed. 

“Fine,” Brock sighed. “But I bagsy the sofa.”

“Okay, I’ll go and get the beds, Buck can you get the pillows and stuff?” Steve headed upstairs to find the beds and Bucky pulled some blankets and pillows out of the airing cupboard. Steve threw the beds into the lounge and Thor got to work on pumping them up.

“Who’s bunking with who?” Bucky asked as he re-entered the room.

“Well we’ve got two single beds and a double.”

“There’s no way I can share with Loki,” Thor said. “He tosses and turns all fucking night.”

“Well you and Loki can have your own beds, me and Steve will share the double, and Brock’s on the sofa,” Bucky concluded. 

They finished pumping up the beds and flopped down on them with the pile of blankets and pillows. 

“Should I put a movie on?” Steve queried, unsure of himself.

“I’ve got a better idea, let’s play _Never Have I Ever_ ,” Brock grinned pulling out the vodka again.

“How do you play?” Loki asked. 

“Someone starts by saying ‘never have I ever’ then something that you’ve never done, then anyone who has done it had to drink, but if nobody’s done it you have to drink,” Brock explained. “You start birthday boy.”

“Okay…” Steve said cautiously. “Never have I ever… played this game?” Brock sighed and drank. 

“You go Thor,” Brock ordered.

“Never have I ever watched porn,” Thor smirked.

“Bullshit!” Brock yelled in response.

“What? It’s true,” Thor said innocently. Brock shook his head and drank, then Bucky took the bottle and drank and so did Loki. Thor looked shocked at Loki who just shrugged in response. Loki offered the bottle to Steve but Steve shook his head. 

“Now Loki.”

“Um… Never have I ever smoked,” Bucky reached for the bottle and drank then passed it to Brock who also drank.

“My go,” Brock announced. “Never have I ever kissed a dude,” there was an awkward silence as Loki drank and then Bucky took the bottle from him and drank reluctantly. “Well I never thought of you as a queer, Barnes!” Brock jeered.

“How about that film now Steve?” Thor hinted and Steve jumped to his feet and put on the first film that came to hand.

“Ugh, I’ve seen this film like ten times!” Brock objected and curled up on the sofa with the bottle of vodka, pretty soon after he was snoring loudly. Thor and Loki sat in their beds half watching the film, they fell asleep not too soon after Brock.

“Bucky,” Steve whispered checking to see if he was still awake. 

“Yeah,” Bucky murmured from beside him, shifting so that he was leaning on his elbow looking at Steve.

“You never told me you kissed a guy,” Steve said warily, turning onto his side to look at Bucky.

“Yeah,” Bucky’s cheeks flushed a delicate shade of pink. “I met a guy last summer.”

“Did you…?”

“No! No, we just kissed,” Bucky flushed harder.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve asked trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

“I didn’t know how you would react,” Bucky shrugged. Steve pondered this for a second.

“What was it like?” Steve whispered.

“Like this,” Bucky closed the distance between them and kissed Steve softly and tentatively. Steve gasped slightly then kissed Bucky back slowly. “Was that your first kiss?” Bucky asked when they pulled apart. 

“Was I really that bad?” Steve laughed shakily.

“No…” Bucky grinned wryly. “But a little practice wouldn’t hurt,” he said pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
